enderversefandomcom-20200214-history
Valentine Wiggin
Valentine Wiggin was Ender Wiggin's sister. Along with her brother Peter Wiggin, Valentine created the pseudonym Demosthenes on The Nets. She often despised her role, but under the guidance of Peter, wrote articles from the controversial Demosthenes, while Peter wrote as the respectful and level-headed Locke. __TOC__ History Early Years The second child in the Wiggin family, the International Fleet requested that a girl (later named Valentine) be conceived because they decided that the eldest child, Peter, was too brutal and aggressive to be taken to the Battle School. It was thought that by having a girl, the Wiggin Family genius could still be used, but in a more humane person. However, the girl was too empathic, and too conciliatory for the Battle School program. Because of this, the I.F. requested that a Third (later named Ender), a child who would hopefully balance the two extremes of his siblings, be conceived. During his early years, Valentine served as a protector for Ender, whom Peter, angry and sullen over his failure to get into the Battle School program, often tormented. Afraid for both Ender's and her life, Valentine claimed in a confrontation with Peter that she had hidden a public record in a library warning the general public that if it turned out that she were killed, that it was most likely Peter who murdered her and that if he hadn't already, that he would soon move against Ender. She used the gambit in the hopes that Peter would thus decide not to harm either of them. Demosthenes While Ender was away in Battle School, Peter convinced Valentine to work with him. As young children, they wrote manipulating political commentary under pseudonyms, Valentine as "Demosthenes" and Peter as Locke. Demosthenes became a paranoid writer about Russian expansion. Through great pathos and demagoguery, as well as playing off Locke (who wrote in the style of a mild intellectual), Demosthenes was able to acquire a vast popularity. The roles that the two took is in itself an irony, because Peter's personality was more like Demosthenes and Valentine's Locke. During this time, Valentine recognized that Peter often was trying to manipulate her for his own purposes, though Valentine felt like she was manipulating Peter as well.? Space Flight With Ender After Ender's victory over the Buggers, Valentine forced Peter to let her go off to space because Peter prevented Ender from coming back to Earth. Valentine still wrote with her Demosthenes identity, but instead of being paranoid, she wrote about histories of different cultures on different planets, and in addition, she also applied some concepts to all humankind. Under the Demosthenes pseudonym, Valentine developed the 4-tiered Hierarchy of Foreignness. After the equivalent of hundreds of years of real time, far less because she was so often traveling in relativistic time with Ender, she fell in love with, and married, Jakt on the planet Trondheim. 22 years later, she went to Lusitania to help her brother help the Pequeninos. She is two years younger than Peter and two years older than Ender. However, the relativistic effects of interstellar travel render moot the question of how old she is in comparison to Ender or Peter. Quotes * "All the stories are fictions. What matters is which fiction you believe." Children of the Mind Trivia * Known E-Mail addresses ** Demosthenes%Tecumse@freeamerica.org Related Articles * External Links * References * Ender's Game Category:Characters Category:EnderVerse Category:Characters Category:EnderVerse Characters